bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Box: S01E04
Bullo Returns is the fourth episode in Support Box Season One, the fourth episode in the Support Box (series) and the fourth episode overall. The episode revolves around Question Box leading Earl to reveal that in fact Support Box isn't in jail for killing Waifu D. Thot and a shocking plot twist is revealed. Meanwhile in Fronku City Prison Support Box struggles to fend off a sexually charged fellow inmate named Bullo. The Episode GOOODDD DAY TO YOU ALL!! I AM QUESTION BOX AND THIS IS SUPPORT BOX, THE SHOW WHERE WE TALK ABOUT UH SUPPORT BOX! hey guys i am support box yes we will answer question today. damn liberals in this country. question cock, u can start ALRIGHT FIRST QUESTION, HOW THE HELL IS YOUR FAMILY?! THE WAIFU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT U GOD DAM LARRY KING SELLOUT I DDIDNT FUCKING KILL WAIFU D THOT!!!! I DIDNT wait i didnt mention anything about killing. IS THERE SOMETHING UR HIDING FROM US, SUPPORT BOX?! A SECRET LOVER YOU TOOK WAIFU OUT OF THE PICTURE TO GET?! A NEW CAR?! OK I WILL ADMIT I HAVE A SECRET I AM SECRETLY WITH... YOUR MOM!!! support box takes off the support box costume to reveal he is actually Earl GOD DAMMIT WE DISCUSSED THIS KEEP THE COSTUME ON OR THE REAL SUPPORT BOX WILL SUE US shut ur god damn bitch cok mouth up i am back guys its me EARL the audience laughs out loud AHAHAHAHAHA GOOD OLD EARL, NEVER CHANGE. manyway support box isnt in jail because of murder of waifu d thot earl pulls up a backpack, and gets out a large, busty bodypillow with the body of waifu d thot shes right here u guys! the audience cheers AWWWWW WRIGHTYY!! WAIFU D. THOT, IT'S BEEN SO LONG. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND BEING PULVERIZED BY EARLS DICK DAILY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE WORLD?! the bodypillow says nothing, except for drips of white fluid dropping onto the studio set YOU'RE UH....DROOLING ALL OVER THE SET, MRS. D THOT. IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? uhm.... guys its me earl again and she cant talk!!! she cant guys!!!!! the audience cheers again I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER, EARL!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, DOCTOR uh what was it again b.j hardick BJ HARDICK EVERYONE!! WOO!!!! MY FAVORITE COCKTOR BJ HARDDICK!!! uh thats right kids. dont do school and stay in drugs. OK MR.HARDICK, WORK YOUR DOCTORING MAGICS!!! doctor hardick puts a stethoscope to the body pillow. got nothin, bois. MEANWHILE... AT THE FRONKU CITY PRISON SUPPORT BOX IS WATCHING THE PRISON TV OF HIS OWN SHOW "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE FOX NEWS LARRY KING MOTHERFUCKERS DOING TO QUESTION BOX!?!?!?" dunno, hunyboo, looks like theyre making a joke of your show. our toilet wine is ready♥♥. WHAT???? BULLO!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CELL? GET OUT YOU COCKWHORE!! cmon baby i wanna help. toilet wine soothes the nerves♥♥. DONT HELP... DONT HELP GET AWAY FROM ME!!! dont worry about interruptions i paid good head to the officers so we wont get any interruptions♥♥♥. bullo fills a dirty paper cup with toilet wine and takes a sip. BULLO WHAT THE FUCK MAN I BET YOU LOVE LARRY KING, YOU LIL WHORE ew what no nobody wants that crusty larry dick not even us gaybois. THATS BECAUSE IM LARRY KING, BULLO bullo thought about this, putting his hands to his head to think. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW gross! nobody wants your dick not even me. cmon gaybois lets go to my cell. bullo left Support Box's cell along with a bunch of other prisoners who were watching from the back of the cell. THANK GOD HE'S GONE... NOW I JUST GOTTA FIND MY WAY OUT. Category:Support Box Category:Support Box Season One Episodes Category:Support Box Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Japanimation Studios